


Have Yourself A Merry Satinalia

by GingerBreton



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBreton/pseuds/GingerBreton
Summary: art of allisondraste's Liss Cousland showing Nate that there are some nice things about the holidays.
Relationships: Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	Have Yourself A Merry Satinalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisondraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/gifts).



> holiday gift exchange art


End file.
